<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bubble Bath Love by UshijimasTiddies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425884">Bubble Bath Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies'>UshijimasTiddies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tobio's Valentines Day [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Boys In Love, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, No Volleyball, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Soft Oikawa Tooru, Top Oikawa Tooru, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, im so weak for kageyama and oikawa valentines day nonsense ;o;</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s valentine's day and Oikawa has no idea what to do for his boyfriend, that is until he remembers the rose petaled bath bomb that Iwaizumi had gifted him if he so forgot about valentine's day. </p><p>A bubble bath with his Tobio-chan would be perfect, Oikawa knows it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tobio's Valentines Day [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bubble Bath Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My writers block is still active, but im motivated to do a valentines series of several pairings I love for Kageyama, this is just the 1st pair.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s saturday and Oikawa shouldn’t be freaking out over sunday, yet he is. He’s currently at Iwaizumi’s place, waiting for his best friend to get home from doing his valentine’s shopping, it irritated him that Iwaizumi had gone without him. Even worse that Iwaizumi had gone with Kunimi for some reason, Oikawa wasn’t one to be petty, but he was in a crisis!</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa’s pacing back and forth as he waits for Iwaizumi, he can’t help but look at his phone when he hears a ring, checking to see that Kageyama was texting him. </p><p> </p><p>Reading the message, it was a question, one that only made Oikawa feel more stupid that he wasn’t ready for tomorrow with Kageyama. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What do you wanna do tomorrow? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa throws himself on Iwaizumi’s bean bag couch, he loudly groans out of misery that he had nothing planned, he hadn’t even gotten any new clothes to make valentines day less stressful! </p><p> </p><p>The clicking of the door causes Oikawa to look up and see Iwaizumi staring down at him as the other holds two bags in one hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought of anything to do with Kageyama? Shitty-kawa, you better tell me your plan, otherwise I’ll take Kageyama out myself, honestly I’ll do it, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi says, tauntingly, he puts the two bags onto the floor before he walks over to Oikawa. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa simply shoves his face further into the coolness of the bean bag, but then he recalls that Iwaizumi had the audacity to say that he’d take <em> his </em> boyfriend out on valentine's day, now that’s just ridiculous.</p><p>Oikawa removes his face from the bean bag, he glares at Iwaizumi, “Don’t you dare, Iwa-chan, you know that’d make it seem like I’d forgotten about valentines day, which I didn’t!” </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi gives him a skeptical look, proceeds to lean down and slap Oikawa’s back with full strength. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe you for a second, now get off of my cushion, I’m tired from walking around with Kunimi, you wouldn’t believe how much shit he bought for Kindaichi, so if you don’t mind please move your fat ass already!” Iwaizumi barks out at Oikawa, sometimes it was like Iwaizumi was dealing with a moronic puppy with how much Oikawa likes to come over and ruin his things. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi are both slapping hands at each other, Iwaizumi can’t take it anymore, so he goes ahead and kicks Oikawa’s vulnerable ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow! Iwa-chan!! You can’t just kick my ass with your disgusting shoes, do you know how much I paid for these shorts?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, I don’t care, I got you something for tomorrow, but I guess I’ll just use it with Sugawara instead since you’re being a brat.” Iwaizumi says, innocently, he points at the two bags that were near the door. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa couldn’t stand it when Iwaizumi started to mention Mr. Refreshing, he’ll never understand how Iwaizumi fell for that boy, but hey who was Oikawa to judge when he’s dating his precious kouhai. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine then, can I peek in the bags or are you going to bully me?” Oikawa sluggishly pulls himself up from the blue cushion, he adjusts his hoodie as it was Kageyama’s and somehow they’d gotten their hoodies mixed together, now Oikawa had to make sure he didn’t show his stomach and back to the public. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was too slim for his own good, because now Iwaizumi’s laughing at Oikawa for pulling his hoodie down. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Iwa-chan, he took my hoodie, otherwise I wouldn’t be wearing a hoodie that has a freaking milk carton on it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, sure, you like the smell of it since you’re always texting me how amazing Kageyama smells, anyways, you need to leave because I need to get everything ready for Suga and I don’t have time to argue with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so mean, fine, but give me the thingy that you got me, it is usable right? Ohh, please don’t tell me you got something kinky, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s glancing at the bags, Iwaizumi has to hold Oikawa from running over to the bags. </p><p> </p><p>“Not everyone’s a whore like you, Oikawa, it’s just a bath bomb so you can keep your dignity as a man.” </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi jogs over to one of the bags, he rummages inside the bag and pops out a pink ball that was wrapped in a clear plastic bag. </p><p> </p><p>“See? It’s a bath bomb, so keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, Oikawa. I don’t have any energy to hear you ramble about how cute Kageyama’s moans are.” Iwaizumi says, almost tiredly, obviously done with Oikawa’s bullshit. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa walks slowly over to Iwaizumi and his eyes are practically glued onto the round pink ball that is laid in Iwaizumi’s hands. The pink color was gorgeous, although Oikawa was curious about what kind of a bath bomb it is or rather the content inside of the pink object. </p><p> </p><p>“Here, take it, make sure it doesn’t break when you head home, this is your only chance at fixing your predicament for tomorrow, your ass is lucky that I got it for you. Now shoo, I have to call Suga.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi hurriedly opens his apartment’s front door, starts ushering Oikawa out of the door who was carefully holding the bath bomb in his hands, his attempts to stop Iwaizumi from shoving him outside fails as Iwaizumi is already closing the door on him. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa turns around and puts one of his arms through the small crack, Iwaizumi is glaring at him with annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>“What now? Shitty-kawa, I’m<em> this </em> close to punching your stupid face.” Iwaizumi clenches his fist to show Oikawa how serious he was, that Iwaizumi didn’t want to think about how dumb his friend was to not remember what day valentines day was, or that Oikawa was just an air-headed moron who can’t decide on anything for that matter. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi is on the verge of punching Oikawa’s face, but he controls himself when he thinks about Suga who was probably waiting for him to call, unfortunately Oikawa here was keeping him from doing so. Which has him irked in the first place, that Oikawa might do something stupid to Kageyama for valentines day, that was always a concern for Iwaizumi. </p><p> </p><p>He knew he had a soft spot for Kageyama, hell, even Suga had pointed it out to him, it’s the fact that Kageyama was the type of boy that Iwaizumi respected and loved platonically of course. So, when it came to dealing with Oikawa and his stupidity when it comes to holidays, since Oikawa hasn’t really dated anyone, Iwaizumi’s gotta keep his friend in check. </p><p> </p><p>Otherwise, well, things would be a disaster if Iwaizumi didn’t help Oikawa with romantic things, really, Oikawa being a playboy when he was single didn’t make it any easier on the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>“You definitely need to learn some manners from Mr. Refreshing-kun to be honest, I was just gonna ask what type of bath bomb is this, I wanna know if it’s ugly or not.” </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, proceeds to tell Oikawa, “It’s a rose-petaled bath bomb, it’s not ugly for your information, dumbass, I’m shutting the door now, goodbye idiot.” Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa’s arm out and closes the door, Oikawa can hear the locks turning, somehow that made Oikawa feel like Iwaizumi thought of him as a trespasser, which was rude!</p><p> </p><p>“So rude, you didn’t even let me get the chance to say goodbye to your ugly face!” Oikawa exclaims, he waits for Iwaizumi’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>“SHUT UP AND GO HOME ALREADY, OIKAWA!!”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa giggles as he slaps Iwaizumi’s door, “Bye bye, Iwa-chan, tell Mr. Refreshing that I said hi.” </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa gets a slam from the door and he quickly runs off, making his way down the stairs of the apartment complex, finally reaching the bottom floor and he speed walks to the entrance. </p><p> </p><p>Opening the golden door, he looks back around him, the empty floor only reminds him how badly he wanted to see Kageyama, how on earth was he going to set up tomorrow with just a bath bomb, that too made him wonder if the idea was good or not. </p><p> </p><p>Ugh, it only frustrated him, he rushes to his car and unlocks it and moves inside of the car and slams the door. Turning the key, starting the engine of his car, he fixes his mirror and connects his phone for music. </p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow would be amazing, even if all he had was this bath bomb that he puts into his cup holder in the middle of his seat and the passenger’s. Like Iwaizumi said, he’d have to be extra cautious with it, so the moment he turns his car into reverse, making sure he doesn’t crash or anything. There’s a wide grin on his face, knowing that his best friend had saved him for valentines day, Oikawa’s grateful for having a best friend like him. </p><p> </p><p>Driving out of the apartment’s parking lot, Oikawa focuses on getting home to Kageyama who was probably either sleeping or watching netflix. The excitement in Oikawa’s body doesn’t cease, the music in his car is loud and full of 80s synth, all he wants to do is wrap Kageyama in his arms and tell him he loves him before tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was full of love, even as he drove home. </p><p> </p><p>As he passed several shops, the thought of bathing with Kageyama tomorrow was just so sexy and adorable at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>A bubble bath in addition to the bath bomb for valentines day. Something about that made Oikawa’s entire body warm up, his heart yearned to just get home and snuggle with his boyfriend, god, Oikawa’s driving to the best of his abilities without speeding. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos, comments, much appreciated, enjoy the first pairing of my Tobio's Valentines series, also next chapter is gonna be smutty at least an attempt at it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>